


love you, dumbass

by satokeigo



Series: drabbles and whatnot [3]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, and keigo just wants some sleep, and maybe a kiss or two, junki cannot handle his drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokeigo/pseuds/satokeigo
Summary: drabble based on the following 3 words:"love you, dumbass"
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: drabbles and whatnot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	love you, dumbass

Keigo stared at the laptop in front of him, drumming his fingers lazily on the marble countertop, eyes burning with fatigue. The little blinking line on the document seemed to mock him for his inability to think of the next sentence. 

Maybe he should cut himself some slack. It was nearly 2 am, after all.

A tired sigh left his parted lips, and he sunk farther down into his chair. Maybe he hoped to sink all the way down, enough for the warm embrace of slumber to envelope him. He glanced over at the door, and then back at his laptop. Again, he moved his fingers slowly to the keyboard, but he couldn't muster the strength to formulate another thought. He felt like he'd fall asleep any second now, and yet, he absolutely refused to. Involuntarily, his eyes flicked over to the front door, hoping for something to happen.

But, as every time before, nothing did.

Rather than sleep, Keigo thought that maybe he could use this time to do some extra work. Send a few emails, look over reports, edit forms, the usual things his boss asked him to do during the day that he never quite had time for at work. But here he was, barely any work done underneath the dim kitchen lights, nervously waiting for his boyfriend to return from his outing. It wasn't that Keigo didn't trust Junki when he was drunk and not with him - no, they'd already had moved past that in their nearly 4-year relationship. The issue here was that Junki had said he'd be home by midnight, not really expecting to get too crazy with his coworkers at the bar that night, even if they were celebrating Junki's new promotion. 

Keigo looked at the time on his laptop. **2:18 AM** _._

Another sigh left him, this one of frustration, and stood up from his seat, closing his laptop. Maybe some water would wake him up better. He walked around the kitchen island, opening the fridge and letting his eyes adjust to the bright glow of the appliance, before grabbing the pitcher from inside. He grabbed a glass and began to fill it up with the cool water until he heard the all-too-familiar click of the front door.

Immediately he set the pitcher down and turned to face the entrance, and in stumbled his still-clearly-drunk boyfriend.

"Shh, Junki." The older mumbled to himself as he stepped inside, taking his shoes off clumsily. A little chuckle left him as he bent down to set them to the side, and when he stood up a bit too fast, it changed to a groan. Junki just shook his head a bit, and headed further into the house, though he came to a halt when he spotted a figure in the kitchen. "Ah! Keigo!" He slurred, a giant grin on his face.

"Where were you?" Keigo asked, not out of anger, but genuine concern. Usually, Junki always texts when he's out late, but this time he didn't. "I've been worried sick, you didn't answer any of my texts." Okay, maybe there was a little bit of anger.

"Keigo." Junki simply repeated, drawing out the word longer than necessary. He stumbled over to his boyfriend, and fumbled for something in his pocket, until he finally pulled out a shattered phone, his smile falling to an exaggerated pout. "We uh- we had an oopsie." He sighed and leaned forward onto the younger for support. "Ah, 'm sorry..." He mumbled, burying his face into Keigo's neck, his favorite place when he was drunk.

Junki was definitely the clingy drunk type, always touching and leaning and holding, as if he was unable to live without the warmth of another. It never caused any problems, though. While he was touchy, he was also pure, and very in love with Keigo, and even in his drunken state, he'd never ever do anything with another. No, he only ever wanted Keigo.

Keigo rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Junki. "I know you are." He said back quietly, any negative feelings disappearing. The two stayed like this, for a while, Keigo resting his head on Junki's, Junki listening intently to the beat of Keigo's heart, his favorite sound when he was drunk.

It was Junki who eventually broke the silence. "Kei, 'm tired." He said, but made absolutely no effort to move.

"Let's get you to bed then, huh?" The younger replied softly, pressing a sweet kiss to the older's forehead. 

He pulled away gently, and took Junki's hand in his, which caused a small giggle to leave the drunken boy. "What's so funny?" Keigo asked, amused as well.

"Your hand fits _really_ well with mine, did you know?" He replied excitedly.

"Really? Tell me more." Keigo grabbed the glass of water from earlier and began to lead his boyfriend to their bedroom, going slow as to not cause him to either trip or puke. Both would be very bad, and both have definitely happened in the past. He stayed focus on this on Junki blabbered on about how they should always be holding hands, until he switched to being upset about why they aren't always holding hands, to which Keigo promised he'd hold Junki's hand whenever he could. This satisfied him.

When they got to their bedroom, he set the water down on the dresser, letting go of Junki's hand for only but a moment. The other responded to this with a pout, and Keigo took the opportunity to place a kiss on his lips. This, too, satisfied Junki.

Junki turned to their bed, and immediately ran over to it, and flopped onto it happily, a hum of content escaping him.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Keigo asked, tapping Junki on the back.

Already knowing what to do next, he sat up and turned around, putting his arms above his head. "Yeah! Oh, oh you should have come. Takumi," suddenly he started giggling again, sort of remembering what had happened two hours ago, "T-Takumi fell over at one point, and Keigo, it was _sooo_ funny. And it was so nice, being with everyone at once."

A hum of agreement left Keigo as he began to undress his boyfriend, happily listening to him ramble about tonight's events. With each article of clothing removed, Junki would pause and mumble "Kiss?", and well, who was Keigo to say no to that? Apparently, after going to the bar, they went to karaoke, and drank some more, and Mame and Syoya and Ren were singing so loud and so awfully that Junki almost peed himself, or so he says. He made sure to hum or respond quietly as Junki went on, to let him know that he was truly listening. He couldn't help but feel his heart warm, happy that Junki had such a fun time, which he deserved wholly for how hard he worked to get that promotion. 

Once they were both in their pajamas, Keigo offered the glass of water, as well as some ibuprofen for the eventual headache, which Junki happily downed, and the two climbed into the bed soon after.

"Y'know Keigo," Junki started again, snuggling up against him, "you're so great. I love you. I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?" Keigo wondered the same about Junki. "Keigo, I think I do love you. Even if sometimes you're stinky, or sometimes a bad cook, or sometimes stupid." He sighed happily, wanting nothing more to be glued to him. Keigo let him, holding him as tight as he could, rubbing small circles on his back lazily. He was sure he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Junki wasn't done, though. "I love you so much Keigo. I think, I think I want to even marry you. Can you imagine that? I just, I love you, y'know?" He yawned, half of him laying on top of Keigo.

Those words came crashing down on Keigo like a truck, but, in a good way. He willed the tears away, not wanting to cry at a moment like this. Instead, he shifted slightly to kiss the top of Junki's head and pulled the sheets over them tighter. He could already tell Junki was drifting off, his body heavier and warm.

"I think I know." He whispered quietly, and his mind drifted to the thought of the box. The small leather box he'd hidden in his drawer a few weeks ago, waiting patiently for the right moment, with the most precious item in the world, other than Junki of course.

"G'night, Keigo." Junki managed to mumble his lips ghosting over Keigo's collarbone. "Love you, idiot." He repeated, before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

Keigo looked down at his now sleeping boyfriend, and love washed over him in the same way the moonlight spilled into the room: blinding and filling. He stared at him, heart aching in the best way possible, and spoke as softly as he could.

"Love you too, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> for @_keisonstatham_ on twitter !! i hope u enjoy this fluffy junkeigo content, queen <3
> 
> u already know the drill. @mugendies on twitter ^^


End file.
